


DU!TP Drabbles and Oneshots

by KingdomKey



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Chaotic MC change my mind, Everyone is concerned for MC, I swear I’ll add more characters, Mostly notes/drabbles, has to deal with MC having one braincell, i can barely write, poor Isabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomKey/pseuds/KingdomKey
Summary: Simple Ideas/Short StoriesTL;DR -Marie thought she was still drunk. Really, who wouldn’t think that when a child is in your bed at 2 in the morning?
Relationships: Too Many to Count
Kudos: 11





	1. When MC makes clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will be calling the player character MC, because I’m not creative with names. And yes, Marie, Gina, Elizabeth, whoever is a separate person from MC.

MC: *Staring at the sewing machine*

Isabel: MC? Are you alright?

MC: *Looks at Isabel* **I have not gotten any sleep, and I still can’t create the perfect outfit.**

Isabel: Oh, that’s awful! Have you tried the blueprints?

MC: The blueprints are too expensive. I’m making this out of my twenty pieces of leather, six scraps of silk, and a boat load of feathers.

Isabel: Uh...

MC: **Do you know the bs I put up with when Blaisdell enters the room as Marie. Do you know that pompous prick he is?**

Isabel: MC, I think you need some sleep.

MC: No.

Isabel: Eh?! But why?!

MC: Because I will make an outfit so impressive, mother will cry when she sees it. And it’ll knock Blaisdell off his highhorse with how fabulous I am. That’ll show him.

Isabel: *Genuinely concerned* MC, you have to go to bed-

MC: *Already chugging an energy drink* TOO BAD YEARS OF COLLEGE HAS PREPARED ME FOR THIS-


	2. When Did I Have Cats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: *Drinking coffee*
> 
> Cat: Meow.
> 
> MC: Oh, hello Mr. Kitty. *Takes another sip*
> 
> MC:
> 
> MC: WAIT WHEN DID I GET CATS?!

MC: Ok, Isabel, why are there a bunch of cats in my room. My grandpa is going to kill me.

Isabel: Don’t worry MC! They’re docile and won’t do anything bad!

MC: I mean, ok but why are they here-

Isabel: They’re here to help get you collectibles and coins!

MC: Why would I need- oh? Huh, thank you?? *Takes gift the cats give*

MC: ...

MC: *Starts sobbing as they take out a bunch of leather and feathers* These angels, they’re mine now.

Isabel: :D

MC: Wait let me get some tuna-

Isabel: :D


End file.
